narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shout This Voice Dry
, performed by AISHA featuring CHENON, is the twenty-second ending on Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 269 and ended with episode 281. It was followed up by MOTHER. Lyrics Rōmaji Kuri kaeshite kita ikutsu mono koukai to kanashimi nori koe Jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitainda Mawari no koe wo furi haratte Muragaru hito nami kaki wakete Anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made Tatoe subete ushinatte mo Susuma nakya naranai Watashi ni shika hirake nai tobira ga aru fukaku kizutsuita toshite mo Kono koe karashite Sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru SO waki agaru chikara wo shinjite tachiagaru Let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru Yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoete mire ba nani ga aru Ikite ireba kono saki ga aru darenimo yuzurenai tabi ga aru Rōmaji (Full Version) Kurikaeshite kita ikutsu mono koukai to kanashimi Kinou no yowasa ni ashi wo sukuwaretatte Kako wo furikaeru hima wa nai Kizutsuita itami wo norikoe Jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitai nda Mawari no koe wo furiharatte Muragaru hitonami kakiwakete Anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made Tatoe subete ushinatte mo Susumanakya naranai Watashi ni shika hirakenai tobira ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo Kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai Tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru So wakiagaru chikara shinjite tachiagaru Let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru Yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoete mireba nani ga aru Ikite ireba kono saki ga aru dare ni mo yuzurenai tabi ga aru Toorisugite kita ikutsu mono yorokobi to nukumori Taisetsu na hitotachi wo kono mune ni daite Kako mo mirai mo subete Sou ima no jibun shidai Sono te no naka ni sude ni kotae wa aru hazu nanda Baka na yume to koke ni sarete mo Genjitsu miro to nonoshirarete mo Anata to ikite iru eien wa koko ni aru Donna kabe ni fusagarete mo Susumanakya naranai Kimi ni shika hirakenai ashita ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo Kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai Tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru Saka noboru koto ga dekinu jikan no nagare Nidoto wa modorenai kono hibi no naka de Sorezore ga samazama na keshiki wo nagame Deai wakare kurikaeshi teku sore ga hito no unmei Ayamari ya ayamachi shimi komashita karada ni Ano sora no kanata ni chikai mashita anata ni Mukau basho wa aranami da ga kono mune wa takanari Nani wo motome nani wo kanji nani wo shinji aisu sore wa Tatoe subete ushinatte mo Susumanakya naranai Watashi ni shika akenai tobira ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo Kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai Tatta hitotsu dake no... Donna kabe ni fusagarete mo Susumanakya naranai Kimi ni shika akenai ashita ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo Kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai Tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru Kanji 繰り返してきた いくつもの後悔と悲しみ乗り越え 自分の価値を確かめてみたいんだ 外野の声を振り払って 群がる人波掻き分けて あなたと描いてきた永遠に触れるまで たとえ全て失っても 進まなきゃならない 私にしか開かない扉がある 深く傷ついたとしても この声枯らして 叫び続けたい たったひとつだけの愛がある So 湧き上がる 力を信じて立ち上がる Let it go 諦めぬ 命をもらった借りがある 山がある 谷がある 乗り越えてみれば何がある 生きていればこの先がある 誰にも讓れない旅がある English How many times have we overcome regrets and sorrows We want to make sure our own worth, right? Shaking off the surrounding voices Pushing our way through the surging crowd Until emerge a portrayal of you and me forever Even if we're to part with everything Cause we won't grow if we don't go ahead Nothing but an unopened door within me and deeply injured too I'm letting dry this voice I just want to continue shouting only love So start believing our rising, welling up strength Let it go, accept the submitting life, temporarily There's mountain, there's valley, if we want to have a go crossing it, what else After going through it all, anybody and everybody won't pass over this journey Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Naruto Uzumaki * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Akamaru * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Neji Hyūga * Minato Namikaze * Kushina Uzumaki * Gaara * Chiyo * Darui * Kitsuchi * Samui * Atsui * Izumo Kamizuki * Kotetsu Hagane * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Might Guy * Sai * Killer B * A * Mifune * Okisuke * Akatsuchi * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Chōjūrō * Ao * Omoi * Karui * Mabui * Aoba Yamashiro * Genma Shiranui * Shikaku Nara * Chōza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka * Tsunade * Shizune * Tonton * Iruka Umino * Temari * Kankurō * Kurotsuchi * Tenga * Matsuri * Yukata Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings